Kilo Kilo no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Mikita }} The Kilo Kilo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to change their weight from 1 to 10,000 kilograms without, in any way, affecting the overall size of their bodies. It was eaten by Mikita, better known by her Baroque Works alias Miss Valentine. Etymology *"Kilo" is the short version of Kilogram that multiplies a unit by a thousand. *The fruit is known as the Kilo-Kilo Fruit in the Viz manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. *The fruit is known as the Pound-Pound Fruit in the Odex dub. *In the 4Kids and Odex dubs, kilograms are replaced by pounds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's main strength is that it allows the user to change their weight at will. They can go from weighing 1 kilogram, light enough to float on the wind with an umbrella, to 10,000 kilograms, dropping with intense force to crush their opponents. Even with one's weight increased, it seems as though the user of the fruit can move normally, instead of being weighted down by their own mass. Weaknesses In the case where the user is dropping with extreme weight, a swift enough opponent can simply dodge the attack while the user crashes into the ground. However, because of the user's incredible mass, they can do so almost fearlessly, sustaining minimal damage, as even when Zoro dodged Mikita's attack and she crashed into the ground, she appeared moments later only slightly scuffed up. Though the fruit grants the ability to change one's own weight, it does not seem to change the users density, since Mikita was knocked away by Nami and Vivi while weighing 10,000 kg before she could crash down on Usopp. The Kilo Kilo no Mi is an inferior power compared to that of the Ton Ton no Mi due to the difference in body weight increase (specifically by 1000 times). Aside from these, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Mikita mainly uses her ability to change her weight to 1 kilogram, becoming extremely light to make high jumps assisted by her umbrella, and then increase her weight drastically to crash down and crush her opponents. Techniques * : First Mikita makes herself weigh one kilogram so she can use her umbrella to float above her opponent to aim her attack. Then, when she's directly above her target, she rapidly increases her weight to 10,000 kilograms and crushes her opponent flat. This is called 10,000 Kill-o-Press (a pun off of "kill") in the Viz Manga, 10,000 Pound Press in the 4Kids dub, 10,000 Kilogram Press in the FUNimation dub, and 20,000 Pound Smash in the Odex dub. * : Similar to the 10,000 Kilo Press only this time Mikita aims for the opponents head or neck and she drops down with one of her legs extended, attempting cut off her opponent's head. This is called 10,000 Kill-o-Guillotine in the Viz Manga, 10,000 Kilogram Guillotine in the FUNimation dub, and simply Guillotine in the Odex dub. This technique was removed in the 4Kids dub. * |Kuresshiendo Sutōn}}: A torture technique, Mikita sits on her opponent and slowly increases her weight, usually in intervals of 100 kilograms, until she crushes them like a bug. "Crescendo" is an Italian word which means "growing", in musical notation "crescendo" means that the notes are gradually getting louder. This move was unnamed in the Odex dub, and was removed in the 4Kids dub. Trivia *While this fruit allows it's user to change their weight, "kilo" is actually a prefix (for thousand fold) for many other measurements units. **This fruit's superior, the Ton Ton no Mi, is named after the unit "Ton" which, in terms of weight measurement, roughly equals a thousand kilograms, or kilo kilo. References External Links *Kilo- – Wikipedia entry on the prefix. *Weight – Wikipedia entry on ability controlled by Miss Valentine's Devil Fruit. Site Navigation fr:Kilo Kilo no Mi ca:Kilo Kilo no Mi it:Kilo Kilo pl:Kil-Kilogramowoc Category:Paramecia